Si tu te atreves, yo igual
by Chica de porcelana
Summary: Hefesto y Afrodita hacen una apuesta. Él tendrá que estar con una mortal llena de glamour y con alto sentido de la moda y ella con un latino, bromista y que no crea en el amor.
1. Cosas que nunca debieron suceder

Los personajes pertenecen al tío rick.

* * *

\- ¿Porque nunca te fijas en mortales que sean como yo?-preguntó curiosa

Hefesto impactado por esa extra a pregunta no supo muy bien como contestarle.

\- Que significa alguien como tu?

-Llena de glamour, alto sentido de la moda y que no apeste a grasa o aceite de motor-dijo lo último poniendo los ojos en blanco

-No veo nada de malo en eso, hablando de gustos. Siempre buscas a actores de cine o deportistas.

-Eso no es cierto-mintió Afrodita.

\- Como se llama el padre de Piper?

\- Y tu como sabes de Piper?-no era nada interesante hablar de sus hijo parecía no importarle mucho.

-De la misma manera como tu sabes sobre Leo.

-TE DIJE QUE NO NOMBRARAS A VALDEZ.

-Oh, vamos. Tu empezaste todo esto.

Afrodita estaba realmente alterada, le fulminó con la mirada. Hefesto para molestarla más, pronunció el nombre de la madre de Leo, y vio como ella gruñó como animal acorralado y apretó los puños por debajo de la mesa.

-Parece que te sigue afectando.

-No veo que encanto tienen esos hispanos.

-Y yo no entiendo tus gustos por esas personas.-dijo en voz bajita-Quizás debas probar el fulgor de los latinos.

-Y tu lo que es la elegancia y el buen ver.

-Si tu lo haces, yo lo hago-propuso Hefesto, sabiendo que ella jamás estaría con un latino.

\- Que tan lejos pensarías llegar?

Afrodita jade cuando vio ese tipo de mirada loca.

-Tendría un hijo.-dijo finalmente-Tú no lo harías O si?

-Si tu te atreves, yo también.

Hefesto, esperó a que ella se pusiera a reir y decirle, no, es una broma gran idiota. _Dilo_ , por favor. _Di_ que es una broma.

-Hablemos de las condiciones de la apuesta.

Se encogió en su asiento.

\- No empiezas?-negó con la cabeza-Pues yo lo haré . Debe ser una chica opuesta a ti, si tu amas, adoras las cosas mecánicas, ella... Debe ser todo lo aborrecible a la grasa, suciedad. Esas cosas que encuentras en la cabaña a nueve.

-Espera-dijo sin poder creerlo del todo- Has pisado la cabaña nueve?

-Nyssa, tu hija. Sale con Mitchell.

-Woou-golpe la mesa un poco solo un poco enojado- Mi hija con tu hijo?

Tranquilo, se relajó y reacomodó en el asiento al ver el tipo de mirada que Afrodita le dio.

\- Si? No lo sabias? Ah. Debí decírtelo-sonrió -Bueno. Olvida eso, creo que vas a perder. No se como harás para que una dama refinada se enamore-le mir dos vece como si fuera un bicho raro- de ti.

-Pues tu proyecto, debe ser mecanico o ingeniero, ame todo lo que yo ame.

-Por favor, solo tu y tus niños aman esas cosas.

-Y que no crea en el amor.

-Eso es absurdo-se quejó.

-Latino, bromista.

\- Quieres que busque a un Leo en versión madura?

Hefesto sonrió ante esa visión tan poco común.

-Dudo que logres apreciar el fulgor latino.


	2. Literalmente pasó lo que tuvo que pasar

Percy Jackson es del tio Rick

Disfruten este capítulo xdd

* * *

Afrodita no esperaba encontrarse cara a cara con Leo Valdez.

Este obviamente no sabía que la chica enfrente suyo era la diosa del amor en versión humana. Leo estaba devastado luego de que Calipso lo dejara y estaba paseando por NY cuando se encontraron.

Leo Valdez no disimuló al hacerle un escaneo de cuerpo completo.

Afrodita estaba bastante satisfecha con su aspecto. Tenía cabello pelirrojo, ojos marrones y por lo visto, un poco más alta que el chico Valdez.

-Uhm, ¿Que tanto me miras?-preguntó antipática

-Eres muy bonita- dijo él-Disculpa.

Eso fue todo, pensó Afrodita contenta de que él no le hiciera mayormente caso. Había hecho todo lo posible para que el hombre en cuestión, según los requisitos de Hefestos cayera ante ella, un buen y emocionante amor.

Pero todo se fue por la borda cuando, en el lugar planeado donde ella sabía que encontraría al chico. Vio a Leo Valdez, que estaba sorprendido de verla dos veces en el mismo día.

 _Él no. Puede ser cualquiera, pero Leo Valdez no_ , pensó con honda amargura.

Leo le sonrió con amplitud y ella sintió que el mundo se le desmoronaba.

-Hey-saludó efusivo-¿Me estás siguiendo?

-Ni loca-respondió despectiva-Debería hacerte esa pregunta a ti.

Parecía tan infantil a pesar de tener 20 años.

-¿Esperas a alguien?

Afrodita respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse.

Nunca desconfiaba de sus poderes en el amor. Pero... _¿Leo Valdez?_

 _Al parecer te estaba esperando a ti_ pensó muy cabreada.

-Nop, estoy sola-confesó mirando a todos lados menos al chico de Hefesto.

Indeciso le hizo una pregunta.

-Si no te molesta. Puedo invitarte a comer.

Casi puso los ojos en blanco. _Casi_.

-Claro-aceptó.

Él sonrió y Afrodita encontró eso desagradable. Leo le miró a los ojos, ella temió que le descubriera, igual se habían encontrado por misiones.

-¿Puedo saber tu nombre?

Genial.

-Sol-pensó con rapidez.

-Bonito nombre-sonrió de nuevo y Afrodita sintió ganas de vomitar- Me llamo Leo, Leo Valdez.

 _Por su puesto que lo sé_


	3. Danielle, chica glamour

Percy Jackson pertenece al tío Rick.

Nuevo capitulo, a quienes leen esto y sé que son muchos xD.

* * *

-Bien. ¿Terminaste el trabajo

Hefesto ha aprovechado para trabajar en maquinarias campestres. La dueña de hacienda acompañó a su hija menor que parecía enojada.

-Sí- respondió obligándose a mirar a la chica que temía ensuciar su vestido y zapatos.

Fue la primera vez que vio a Danielle.

Su cabello era rubio, su piel ligeramente tostada por el sol y los ojos azules muy claro.

Lo que no esperaba era escuchar los gritos de auxilio provenientes de las caballerizas. Llegó tan rápido como pudo y golpeó al hombre que intentó hacerle daño a Danielle. Ella lloraba tanto y estaba tan asustada que no podía hablar.

* * *

Afrodita le dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Jugaste bien tus cartas.

* * *

Danielle lo fue a visitar al taller con el cabello trenzado y un atuendo muy a la moda. Hefesto no la sintió llegar.

-Oye, chico mecánico.

Realmente dudosa de su decisión, la mortal le miraba indecisa. El dios del fuego tardó un rato en recordar que aparentaba 19 años.

-Oye, chica glamour-contestó ocupado -¿Que haces aquí?

La muchacha evitó mirarlo directamente, estaba blanca, más allá de lo normal y _realmente_ no le gustaba entrar al taller. Se mantenía a una distancia prudente, ella no era su tipo, con grandes aires de superioridad.

Pero Danielle era la indicada y aún no entendía la razón.

Diferencias, existían muchas y solo con verla de lejos lo ponía de los nervios,

-Vine a darte las gracias por ayudarme.

-No hay problema- susurró él sin despegar la vista de lo que estaba trabajando.

Hefesto esperó que Danielle se largara, pero ella se quedó de pie, observándolo antes de irse corriendo.

* * *

-Oh, como te fue con la mortal.- preguntó Afrodita un poco curiosa.

-¿Como te va a ti con tu mortal?

Afrodita se ruborizó.

-Es un mestizo.

Hefesto parpadeó.

-¿Y eso que tiene de especial?

El rostro de la diosa del amor se volvió más rojo.

-Es Leo ...

-¿Estás usando a Leo?

-No era mi intención, seguí sus consejos y mis poderes para encontrar un amor más emocionante, pero le he dado una mirada apagada, tú hijo, ese chico _no_ cree en el amor

-¿Sabes cuanto daño le harás?

-Va un superarme, con alguien igual que yo, eso es más seguro. ¿Que tanto has progresado con la mortal?

-Para el amor falta mucho.

-Estamos igual.


	4. Una cita imprevista con Leo

Percy Jackson es del tio Rick

* * *

-Un sitio agradable. ¿No crees?

Leo confundido al verla de nuevo se la quedó viendo estupefacto. Ella tenía los mismos ojos castaños, cabello pelirrojo y aspecto triunfante.

-¿Que haces aquí?-preguntó con la garganta seca.

-Mencionaste que podría encontrarte aquí, este es uno de tus días libres.

La expresión de Leo se volvió sombría.

-Lo dije porque pensé que nunca vendrías.

Mantenía su rostro ilegible. No había rastro de sonrisa, ni de bromas ni de nada.

Leo Valdez no se parecía a él mismo.

-No quieres verme de nuevo-dijo fingiendo estar ofendida.

Leo dejó los cubiertos sobre la mesa.

-No lo sé, no estoy de humor para hablar con chicas hermosas.

Miró distraído a la ventana y suspiró. El chico iba a ser un gran reto.

-Bueno...Dime algo sobre ti.

La mirada de Leo se quedó suspendida en el silencio. Su cabello estaba todo revuelto, seguía pareciendo un elfo latino y Afrodita consideró gracioso ese aspecto. Claramente conocía la vida de él, sus aventuras pero tenía que hacer esa pregunta de rutina.

-¿Estás interesada en mí?

Afrodita estuvo a punto de echarse a reír.

-Es la primera vez que una chica me dice eso- admitió, otra vez sin sonreír.

-Quizás no trataron de conocerte.

El inicio de una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del chico de Hefesto.

-Prefiero pensar que las chicas tienen mejores cosas que hacer.

-Pasar el tiempo contigo es agradable.

-Si, bueno. Sería chistoso si mis citas pensaran igual que tu

Llevaba puesto una camisa de algodón, jeans descoloridos y zapatos cómodos. Por lo que sabía, Leo llevaba una buena vida, era mecánico en una competencia famosa de carrera de autos y disfrutaba del día a día.

Hablaron, era obvio que Leo no confiaba en ella. En un segundo, el semblante del latino cambió para mejor con la llegada de otra chica.

-Reina de belleza-saludó él.

Piper se olvidó de saludar a su mejor amigo, viendo a Afrodita directamente a los ojos.


End file.
